


Not everything goes as planned...

by Ohwait_no



Series: His #1 fan [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Just that May wants Peter to let it go, Ned ships it, Peter wants to but at his own way, Reader is suspicious about Peter, Reader-Insert, Teen Romance, may ships it, mentions of liz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohwait_no/pseuds/Ohwait_no
Summary: Reader is sure that Peter is hiding something, and shereallywants to find out what is it.





	Not everything goes as planned...

Y/N is walking up the street to Peter's aparment. She cautiously checks her phone, it's almost 7 p.m., and she told her mom that she was going to be back by 7:40 p.m.

Of course, she could have tell her that she was going to call her from Peter's phone to tell her when she was going back home, but the thing is that, _Peter doesn't know Y/N is going to pay him a visit._

Well, it's not actually a visit, her plan is to play dumb with May, tell her she didn't know Peter was out (probably with Ned) and ask her if she could at least wait for him a little bit. May would say yes, and tell her that if she wants to wait for him in his bedroom, it'll be okay, since they're good friends.

And that's where Y/N plan's begins, inside Peter's room, where probably all his secrets hide, and she will have to find them. She knows she shouldn't go through Peter's stuff without his permission, but she wants to find out why is he canceling on her all the time. Besides, she actually has to pick up some math homework she didn't get to copy in class.

When she gets to his apartment, she knocks, confident, she had practiced the lines she's about to say a thousand times in her way here, and now she feels sure, like everything is going to be fine. Aunt May opens the door, and greets her with a big smile.

"Y/N! What a nice surprise!"

"Hello May!" Y/N said, following her mental script. "I came to ask Peter if he could borrow me his math homework, I didn't get to copy it..."

"Oh! Yeah, sure, come in!" She said, leaving Y/N speechless. "He's in his room, knock and he'll let you in! I think he's with Ned, though."

Y/N tried to play it cool, like she was expecting that Peter would be home, but in her mind everything was pure chaos. What was she supposed to do now? Tell Peter the truth? She needed to make a new plan, and it had to be quick, because she just knocked on Peter's door, and he was opening it.

"Maaaay, I'm s-" He started. "Y/N? Hey! How are you? What are you... um..."

"Hey, Peter" She cut him off, noticing how nervous he was. She looked at Ned, sitting in Peter's bed behind him, playing video games. "Hey Ned!" Ned waved at her, and went back to whatever he was doing with his character in the video game. "I'm here to pick up the math homework we talked about, remember?"

And Peter knew. He remembered all the conversation they had, because they had talked like the last day that Peter went to Y/N's aparment didn't happen. Even without seeing them, Ned could _sense_ how tense Peter and Y/N were around the other, and he couldn't help but laugh, loudly, making both Peter and Y/N turn to watch him, wondering why was he laughing at them like that.

"I'm sorry," he apologized "I just remembered that I left my backpack in your living room, Peter, I'm going to get it..."

"Oh okay, uh I think Y/N should come in so she isn't standing in the middle of the door frame." Peter joked, slightly pulling of Y/N's arm to make her get into the room, and get her out of Ned's way. When he exited the room, he closed the door behind him, thing that neither Peter or Y/N noticed.

Finally alone, they were more nervous than ever. Peter moved around the room, pretending he was looking for the math homework, even though he knew perfectly where it was. When he realized he couldn't prolongate the imminent conversation, he finally "found" the papers and handled them to Y/N. She smiled and thanked him, also nervous because she didn't know what to say. With Peter in front of her, her mind couldn't concentrate on anything, at all.

"Okay, that's it, I guess..." He said, scratching the back of his neck. She thought it was cute.

"Actually, I'm here for other reason..." He looked at her, surprised (but not that much). "I want to be honest with you, Peter, and I want you to be honest with me."

"If this is because you want to talk about what happened the last time I went to your apartment..." He stopped. He heard something behind the door, and by Y/N's faces, she heard something too.

He walked cautiously to his door, and quietly told her to stand behind him. When he opened the door, he found his best friend and his aunt, both trying to hear the conversation between him and Y/N.

"In our defense, we didn't understand anything". May justified, raising her arms in sign of defeat. Ned giggled, Peter had told him about what happened with Y/N the last time he went to her apartment, or at least he had told him a great part of it. "What happened in Y/N's apartment, anyway? You didn't tell me!" May asked.

Peter hesitated, he didn't know if Y/N would be okay with him telling May about what happened. Even if it wasn't that much of a big deal.

"It's not a big deal. They told each other that they think the other is cute." Ned answered calmly.

Everyone turned to look at Ned, who just smiled at Peter, "Dude, I don't think Y/N is going to get mad at you just because you told May about it." He looked at Y/N, "No offense."

May smiled at them, "Peter, why didn't you mentioned it? I'm always telling you how cute you tw-"

Peter interrupted her with a forced laugh, "Okay, I think Y/N and I were having a conversation that needs to be continued, if you don't mind." He moved to the door, making Ned and May go out to the hallway.

"What? You didn't sound like you were going to ask her out!" May complained.

"No, it's nothing like that-" Peter tried to explain to her, but she cut him off.

"Well then, ask her! I mean, Y/N, honey, if Peter asked you out, would you turn him down?" She asked Y/N.

"Depends on if I'm free, but I don't think I'll turn him down, I don't-"

"That's enough for you, Peter! She won't turn you down and I'm pretty sure you know where she would like to go, what flowers will she like to receiv-" Peter started to close the door in front of them slowly, May huffed and gave up.

With the door fully closed now, he turned to Y/N, who was trying not to laugh. "Okay, I'm sorry about all that, you know, after Liz, May has been trying to get me a date "to move on" and I'm going crazy."

"It's okay, really." Y/N tried to calm Peter down. "I wouldn't mind going out with you, as in, a proper date, though."

He blushed. "You wouldn't? Wow I didn't think you... Um, that you would like to- you know."

She walked closer to him, and gently placed her hand in his arm to try to calm him down. "Peter, calm down. I was just saying, you don't _have to_ ask me out just because I said that I would say yes." 

He moved closer to her, and looked in her eyes. "Would you like to go out in a date with me, Y/N?" He asked softly, like he was trying to not scare her.

"Peter, don't ask me just becau-"

"Y/N, look at me." She did, and she noticed that Peter was giving her an image of him that she never had. They were friends, and a new image of him, a romantic one, was starting to form. How would Peter be in a date? A real one? "I'm asking you because I think you're pretty, you're a nice girl, and I think we would have a great time. And the best part is, that if we feel like it's too weird, we can stop and still be friends, because we have such a great time together, all the time, that I believe that we could forget about it."

He was right. She knew that if it was too weird, they could laugh and forget about it, they had such a great chemistry, and were so comfortable around each other, she knew that the worst scenario was that one. Besides, he was cute, he knew everything about her, and they always had a great time together. She didn't have anything to lose.

"Yes, Peter, I would like to go out in a date with you. I think you're pretty, too. And you know about my love towards the Spider-boy, so that's a plus."

Peter hugged her tightly. He was so excited! When they broke up the hug, they looked at each other and smiled. Behind the door, they heard giggles and a high-five.

"We know you're behind the door, just come in already." Peter rolled his eyes.

Aunt May and Ned came in, both of them wearing big smiles. May hugged Y/N and Peter, and Ned just gave them a high-five.

"So," May started "do you have any ideas for your first date? Where are you going?"

"We don't know yet, but I think we can come up with something that we both like and enjoy, so we can have a great time." Y/N replied while looking at Peter, who was staring at her. She thought about what a turn her initial plan had taken, she went to his apartament to seek for information, and ended up getting a date with him.

Now, what was she doing? The real reason she was there it was because she didn't fully trust Peter, and now she was jumping into a date with him. What if she catches feelings for him? Would she try to talk with him in their date? Would he tell her the truth if she confronted him about it? It was a true mess, certainly, and it was starting to look like a bad idea.

Her phone starts to ring, it's her mom, worried that she was supposed to get home fifteen minutes ago. Y/N excuses herself to Ned, May and Peter, and goes out of Peter's bedroom, to the living room. She picks up the phone, and the only thing she tells her mom is that Peter asked her out, leaving her mom speechless. Y/N starts to tell her how all of that happened, and sees that Peter is now out of his room, looking for her. When they see each other, they both smile brightly, and suddenly, Y/N's worries about this date start to slowly drift away.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a horrible person because it's been like two months, sorry!


End file.
